Temptress
by Reizna
Summary: Drabbles. AU. AxelKairi. I have sinned in thought, in word and deed. She will be his, but she would rather burn.
1. Temptress

_Dammit_, why did Axel have to be tied to the church? His eyes looked away from his charge, the young priest Roxas. Past the festivities and beyond the great bonfire, he saw _her_ --- the young woman adorned in scarlet.

Her blue eyes were resting upon him as she gracefully moved. Every step of hers had caught his attention. He couldn't look away. Something swelled within him --- something religion could not bring upon him.

It burned inside him. Hellfire, he called it, the desire to sin.

He wanted her.

From where he stood, he caught a glimpse of her smile as she twirled around. So she knew not what she was doing to him.

Damn the devil for being stronger than man and for choosing _her_. He knew her, the temptress in the guise of a young red head with blameless cerulean eyes. Axel then damned the woman for casting her siren's spell.

"Kairi," He muttered as he stood up from his place.

She would be his. Axel knew ways to obtain her. "Choose me or your pyre."

_Be mine or you will burn, _his thoughts shouted, echoing the ring of the church bells.

_  
I have sinned_

_In thought_

_In word and deed…_

"She will be mine."

---

Gift drabble to Zanisha. I cross-posted this on livejournal.

Inspired by Zanisha's need for more Axel/Kairi fiction and the song "Hellfire" from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Disclaimer: Same old thing. I don't own anything.


	2. Fire Dance

**Title**: Fire Dance -_ Part II of Temptress_-  
**Word Count**: 260  
**Disclaimer**: Do we honestly have to go through with this? I don't fucking own Kingdom Hearts.

---

A witch with the face of a beautiful young girl --- her appearance had never gone unnoticed, but always unspoken until she danced around the festival's bonfire.

He had noticed her. Around his neck, there hung a silver cross --- the symbol of her people's suffering. He was one of _them_though his fiery hair and wicked green eyes spun another tale.

With another glance, she saw his determined, lustful face, which examined every trace of her body.

The witch with blue eyes and dark red hair had done it again --- unintentionally.

Kairi took in a deep breath --- she knew him from ages past. She shuddered as she missed one of her dance steps.

Judge Axel, as she remembered, with his hellfire brutally murdered her betrothed once upon a time, but he had spared her and her caretaker, Riku.

Sora was dead because of _him_.

"I hate you," She mouthed as their gaze locked. She half-sneered before twirling around. Her sneer melted into a brief smile.

Then, she heard his voice tickling her ears with the wind. "_Choose me or your pyre_."

Her blue eyes flickered with a spark of hate, something she was not known for expressing as she proceeded to her finale. Her attention still lay on the Judge as she swayed.

With one final step, Kairi raised her arms up as if she was going to cry out to the heavens.

This is my answer, her thoughts shrieked. Suddenly, she threw her arms down and a great blaze formed around her.

"I would rather burn."


	3. Inferno

Title: Inferno – _Part III of Temptress_ –

---

He had watched the blaze Kairi had let loose. He had warned her to never use her powers in public. She always listened to him except today. Why was today any different than any other?

Why was Kairi asking for a death wish?

Kairi glanced at Riku before slightly jerking her head at the judge's box. Riku's silver-blue eyes followed – only to see his best friend's murderer.

It was only then he understood.

Riku protested as the guards came to arrest the dancer. "Don't. She has a gift."

"This man is a heretic too! He is the witch's companion!" A woman screamed. The same woman clutched her crucifix as she pushed Riku closer to the stand. Kairi was bound in ropes and drenched in the so-called blessed waters.

"I will see Sora soon." She said to her friend.

"And I will come with you if I can't fulfill my promise." He answered.

They were both brought to the judges, bound in ropes and their eyes downcast. Riku would not let the judge have his way with Kairi.

Axel was smirking.

Riku then muttered under his breath, "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here."


End file.
